A virtual computer system includes two or more virtual machines each having their own operating systems (OSes). Thus, such virtual machines may be allocated to different specific functions. The virtual machines, that is, the OSes that execute an application program (hereinafter simply called an “application”) are called “guest OSes”. The application operating on the guest OSes may need to be tested to verify whether the application operates normally before shipping.
Note that Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 4-195436 discloses, for example, an automatic testing technology that may provide testing environments to automatically run separate application tests in real computers and virtual computers.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-164781 discloses, for example, a method and a system of system-on-chip (SoC) design verification of inter-cluster interactions using simulation processes. The method and the system include creating a test case that is dependent upon known sequences; and executing the test case on an originating processor until it reaches a known point.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-69056 discloses, for example, a test support device for computer program components that automatically tests the computer program components and reports a test state. This test support device includes a test case storage unit that stores a test case, a test state gathering unit that gathers the test state of the test case based on the test case stored in the test case storage unit, and a test state informing unit that reports the test state received from the test state gathering unit.